Teen Titans: Season 6: End Game
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: Slade returns to relaunch his conquest of Jump City. The Teen Titans seek to stop him once and for all, but they will also face one of their greatest challenges yet and a new adversary. Rated T for blood and some occasional language.


Chapter 1: The Return of Slade

Slade had watched as his robot copy had been destroyed by Beast Boy multiple times. The little green changeling still harbored feelings for Terra, not that it was of any use for Slade to know, but he couldn't help but notice. Such things as emotions, despite seeming unimportant, were things that Slade took under heavy consideration. He preyed upon his target's weakness, both physically and mentally. Mentally toying with a target was an art that Slade had mastered over many years. It was one of his most potent and deadly weapons. Instead of merely killing his opponents, he manipulated them, got them to do exactly as he wanted. Slade took immense joy in the suffering of his foes and reveled in it. Still, there was a time when he was just like any other normal person, when he experienced emotions that everyone else did, even love.

Love was the one thing that Slade had not experienced for a long time. It had been years since he had a "normal" life. He had enlisted in the military at the age of sixteen. In such a short time, he had been promoted to the rank of Major. His service record was impeccable and was filled with decorations and commendations. Even better, his superiors and fellow soldiers respected him and acknowledged him as the best of the best. In his time in the United States Army, he had become a marksman in virtually all kinds of firearms, and had even mastered melee combat with a sword and a knife. His life took a turn when he met Captain Adeline Kane. She was quite a sight. He remembered the first day he saw her. She was training some other recruits in martial arts. It amused him to see guys taken down by a woman. Slade had decided to take up martial arts, and she would become his new teacher. The first few months were embarrassing and tough, but he did not complain. He knew better than to do so. Instead, he focused more and more on becoming better. In six three months' time, he had become a deadly combatant and Adeline was quite frankly stunned by his rapid progress. The first time he defeated her in a one-on-one fight, he was filled with pride and satisfaction. Despite this, there were still many forms he had to learn, and he had mastered two of them. As the next seven months progressed, he progressed at an incredibly fast pace. Before the year was finished, he had become a master at all forms, and had even begun to mix and match as well as come up with a few of his own tricks. Adeline acknowledged him as her best, but that was not the only thing she admitted to. She also confessed her love for him. Initially, he was reluctant to return the feelings due to his duties, but soon began to see just how much a relationship was worth to him. Six months later, they were married, and soon, Adeline became pregnant with her first child. They chose to name him Joseph Wilson, or as Slade would call him Jericho.

Before his marriage to Adeline, Slade had been the subject to a classified military project intended to create a super soldiers. The results were successful, but soon, Slade found himself becoming a mercenary when he defied an order and rescued his friend. Knowing that a mercenary career would be met with disapproval from his wife, he kept in the dark about his career. By continuing his service to the military, not as a soldier, but as a mercenary, he did not draw any attention to himself. For years, he managed to get away with his deception and the work of a mercenary was one he actually enjoyed a lot. No more orders and no more commands. His life was now his own, and he chose which jobs he wanted. He chose who he wanted to kill, and who to spare. Freedom was sweet indeed. For about seven years, he continued his career, gaining a considerable reputation, which helped to bring in more profit for him. He had collected a relatively large fortune in such a short time.

All was well until the day that one another criminal by the name of Jackel abducted his son in order to force Slade to reveal his client. Slade was infuriated with this, but at the same time, he had to play this game smart. He did not wish to lose his child, but he could not compromise his career. He responded to Jackel by refusing to reveal any information. Knowing perfectly well that Jericho's life was at risk, he risked a one-man rescue mission, which ended with Jericho having his vocal chords destroyed by a slit to the throat. At this point, he could no longer keep his status as a mercenary secret anymore to Adeline. He hoped that she would not get too worked up, but he let his hopes get too high. Saying that she was angry was an understatement. She was absolutely disgusted and despised what Slade had become, but that was not the real problem. The real problem was that Jericho had almost died as a result of Slade's career. Slade didn't know what had gotten into her, but she suddenly wanted him dead. To her, he was not her husband anymore. The ensuring fight had left with a destroyed eye. He had little difficulty subduing her. After that conflict, they simply refused to see each other ever again, but Slade made sure that Jericho stay with him where could make sure that no one else would kill him or try to take him hostage.

Not only had Slade changed physically, but he began to distance himself from others. He soon became a stoic, inscrutable, mercenary. Furthermore, Slade began to take jobs that required torture of targets. It was during these years that Slade learned and practice mental manipulation and deception. Like his former wife's anger, he had no idea why he suddenly felt the desire to kill, maim, and cause a great deal of suffering, but once he got a taste of it, it became something that he did not try to resist. It just felt so right. Perhaps he was trying to take his anger out on his victims. Everything had been fine had he not risked Jericho's life.

Jericho learned to survive with Slade, but his father knew that he didn't like the life. Slade wanted to train Jericho so that Jericho could be self-independent and possibly carry on his legacy. Jericho also processed special powers that Slade didn't have. Jericho could take over the minds of others. His own physical body turned into a spirit and took control of the body. While in the body, Jericho could read the thoughts of the person, which gave him a sort of telepathic ability. Slade had discovered this a year after he took custody of Jericho. He wasn't even trying to find out if Slade. It happened by accident. Slade was ultimately trying to get his son to at least begin some form of training to defend himself. Jericho, being mute, could only listen. Then, for some strange reason, Slade felt himself being controlled by something. His mind felt like there was an invader, and when he looked around, Jericho was nowhere to be found. Slade suddenly realized that he wasn't even controlling his body or his speech anymore. After a few minutes of confusion, Jericho split himself from his father. Slade was not angry, but intrigued. Interested to learn what exactly Jericho was doing, he requisitioned one of his targets for Jericho to try. Slade was amazed at what he saw. The boy stared into the man's face, his eyes turning a fierce green, then his body seemingly disappearing into the body of the man. A few momoents later, the man spoke, but not the way he spoke normally.

"Father?"

"Jericho?"

"Yes, it's me."

Slade was perplexed by this. How could this be possible? He didn't have any powers, and he knew that Adeline carried no such abilities. Was it his augmentations? Did his DNA get somehow mutated or somehow changed, which then allowed for his son to get these powers? That was the only explanation that he could come up with at the time. Having these abilities along with a few years training, and Jericho could become just as good he was and likely better. Jericho, however, did not share in his father's beliefs. Jericho had no desire to become a mercenary. He was, in no way, like his father. He did not want to hurt and kill people; he wanted to help and care for people. It was this difference that led to Jericho running away from Slade. At first, Slade considered bringing him back, but knew that Jericho would try to run away again, and the boy was tenacious. Slade decided that perhaps it was time for Jericho to find his path. He had some training in martial arts and with his powers; he could take care of himself just fine.

In the next seven years, Slade's desire to be a mercenary became ebbing. He was in search of something more thrilling. He didn't want to work for others so much. He wanted to work for himself, to build himself an army. He already had so many enemies and rivals and now he had a fortune and nothing to spend with it. It was time he start commanding and giving orders. He had been so use to working and serving others that he had almost forgotten what it meant to be independent. Using the fortune he had accumulated over the years, he began building himself an army. He did not want people. He wanted robots. They were utterly obedient and would fight until they won of they were torn to metal scraps. Slade was new to this work, but soon adapted and became a feared and respected criminal, mastermind, and psychopath. He ceased to be a mercenary altogether. Not only did that change, but Slade became a new person as well. He was completely devoid of all emotions, with the exception of anger and frustration. A sadistic side replaced the void that his emotions created. More and more, he found immense pleasure in the suffering of others, and it was what he did best. After all, he had been doing it for his whole life, in one form or another.

For a while, he drifted from city to city, creating havoc, sending his personal army to steal, pillage, and loot some of the scarcest resources on Earth. About ninety-nine percent of all his missions were a resounding success. He had collected so much that he had to create a base to create multiple bases. He chose Jump City as his main base of operations. The city held many of his bases and stored much of what he had collected over his life as a mercenary and a criminal mastermind. He might as well have a small empire at his disposal. The one thing that disappointed Slade the most was the fact that few had the capacity to stand up to him. Only a handful was even remotely capable of standing up to him. Batman was one of the few, but even Batman proved to be somewhat boring. It was Batman's prodigy, the Boy Wonder, Robin that was the interesting one. Robin had a completely different life than Slade. Robin's parents had been killed during a circus accident and consequently, the boy was forced to grow up, faster than Slade grew up. Ever since Robin had struck out on his own, Slade forgot about Robin, continuing his work, building up and harboring his desire to destroy everything. The world, as Slade had come to view it, was corrupt and evil, and the best way to end the chaos and destruction was to silence it, permanently.

With enough resources to create hundreds of plans and an army of robots and copies of himself, Slade decided it was time to put his ultimate plan into motion. Slade had begun to employ other super villains and hired guns and muscles. To him, each of them was insignificant and were easily expendable. Cinderblock was his first thug. It had not been an easy start, but Slade soon found ways to make the hunk of stone useful. When Cinderblock was ready, Slade had sent him to release Plasmus from maximum security, the newly-formed Teen Titans foiled that plan. It angered Slade, but he also was delighted. It had been too long since he had truly worth foes to fight. To make it better, they were mere teenagers. The thought of it made him laugh manically. Despite the many times they had thwarted his plans, they had little idea that all the while, he was coming up with yet another plan in the making. It had been in motion ever since the Titans had become his enemy, and even had its roots before Jericho was born. The plan was slowed with his death.

Death. That was a word Slade was not afraid of. He was not afraid of anything anymore. When had felt himself being consumed by the Lava, he felt nothing. Soon, he felt himself disappear completely. He could not remember anything during his time dead. It was like taking a permanent nap. There were some visions, and some dreams, and he thought at one time he saw some celestial beings, but the dreams turned to darker beings, demons to be exact. As his spirit drifted into the underworld, he could see the many spirits that dwelled in the domain. It was surreal and for the first time in a long time, Slade was shocked and uncertain. There was nothing to do, no desire to be fulfilled. He was but another victim of death. Then, without warning, he felt himself being sucked into a darkness that saw no light. He did not bother to try and resist. This was not his domain, and he did not know the rules. His mind once again lost conscious. When he came to again, he looked down at himself. He could see bones and his damaged body, as well as his destroyed armor. He was being held by a giant hand, red as blood. He turned to look up at who it was. A voice rumbled throughout the black "room".

"Heed my command, and I shall return what you have lost."

Slade looked up to see his savior. It was Trigon the Terrible, the most powerful demon in the universe. Slade knew about him for a long time. His powers were seemingly limitless, his intellect as well endless. Slade suddenly felt himself "healing", or at least his armor was being recreated. He felt an intense burning pain. It was excruciating and seemed to last forever, but soon, it subsided. He felt something within himself. It was power, the ability to manipulate fire, to control it at will. He could now fly, teleport, conduct electricity, could use telekinesis, and phase. There was no pain now. He was undead, and yet he felt no pain. He had been deprived of that feeling. There would be no pain. In fact, he might as well be well-nigh invulnerable. No force could defeat him, except Trigon. The power felt so good, so dominating. It allowed him to exact revenge on the Titans, but his duty to harass and warn Raven of the coming doom was still priority one. When the time came to receive his payment, he was met with a lie. Slade immediately admonished himself for believing that in inter-dimensional demon would hold up his end of the bargain.

Against his better nature, he sided with the Titans in an effort to restore himself and to bring the world back to what it once was. As much as he enjoyed the suffering of others, this was something new to him. He was not cold-blooded killer. He did not kill those who were innocent. It was against his conscious. The Titans eventually conceded to working with him, or at least Robin did. Despite the end of the world, Robin had not changed one bit, and Slade, with no intention of double-crossing Robin, left to search for what he sought. He could only hope that Robin would find Raven and that the world would be returned to its former state.

When the world came back, Slade knew that it was time to go into hiding and gather his strength and re-launch his ultimate plan when the time was right. As he planned, he watched as the Titans across the world and the Brotherhood of Evil battled. Among the Titans was his son, Jericho. He had changed much in seven years that he had been gone, and in a way, seeing Jericho brought back memories that Shade had fought to forget. He refocused his attention on the conflict between the Titans and the Brotherhood. From what he had been able to gather, all of the Titan's former enemies were defeated, encased in cytogenetic ice, never to see the light of day again.

This was certainly a game changer. With no more enemies, the Titans believed that the time of peace was upon them. For six months, Jump City had seen much less criminal activity, and with the Titans exposed, the time was right for Slade to begin what he was calling Operation Domination.

Operation Domination was long in the planning. All the plans that the Teen Titans had thwarted were merely parts in his quest for ultimate conquest over Jump City, the United States, and perhaps even the world one day. Every defeat for him had merely been one more complete victory for Operation Domination. Now, all the pieces were in place, and the Teen Titans had no idea. For all their victories and skill at figuring out virtually any problem, they were so narrow-minded, so easily manipulated. It was amazing to Slade how they had not changed one bit. They never thought outside of the box. On one hand, that made his plan all the more easier to execute, but that took any joy out of his opponents. Slade wanted opponents that could rival him in every way possible.

Slade halted his memories. His whole life had shifted before his eyes in a matter of seconds, and still, he had much to anticipate. Now, all of his careful planning and endless patience had finally begun to bear fruit.

"The time is right. Our plan is coming into motion" Slade exclaimed. "You have been training your whole life for this. You have seen the Teen Titans. You have watched as I took Robin and Terra as my apprentices."

He turned his body to face the kneeling form. It was too dark to make out his features, but Slade did not need to see the figure in order to know who it was. This one was an integral part of his plans.

"They were weak. They lacked the stomach to truly become an agent of evil. You will prove to me that you are willing to do whatever is necessary to claim victory."

"Why is thy bidding, my master?"

"I am sending you on your first mission. You will no doubt encounter resistance from the Teen Titans, and you know what to do."

"I hear and obey, my master."

"Do not return until you have achieved your objective."

* * *

"HA! I win again," Cyborg shouted out loud.

"DUDE! No fair, you cheated," Beast Boy shouted after.

"C'mon BB, just because I'm naturally better than you, doesn't mean you need to whine about it."

"One of these days, Cyborg, I'll…"

"Beat me? That'll be the day."

"You just wait,"

Raven took her eyes from the book she was reading. Cyborg and Beastboy's shouting was getting annoying.

"Do you guys mind," she said, both in a polite and an annoying tone.

They turned to face her for a second, staring at her, which made her a bit uncomfortable. Then they resumed their argument. Raven didn't bother to stop them. She wasn't feeling particularly social today, not that she was social that much anyway. Even if Trigon was no longer influencing her in any way, and despite her more open attitude, it was only slightly different than what she acted like before.

From his swivel chair near the kitchen, Robin watched this with a look of amusement. Cyborg and Beastboy would never change. They would always be competing with each other for video game dominance. Robin did not play as much as they did, but that didn't mean that he couldn't play. More than once, Robin found himself competing with Beast Boy and Cyborg in video gaming. He always enjoyed a competitive element with anything he did, even if the competition was his fellow Titans. Winning wasn't everything, but it was the only thing that mattered, and he had never forgotten that.

Apart from the norms of the Teen Titans, criminal activity had decreased sharply. In the last six months since their return from Tokyo, Jump City had experienced a rare time of relative peace. There were still many projects and community service that Robin insisted the Titans participate in, but they had not fought any criminal or villain in some time. Robin expected that one day, there would be no more fighting, but it didn't sit right with him. He was a warrior by nature. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that he was itching for action, but just the same, it was a bit unhealthy to be thinking about battle constantly. In an attempt to concern less with the work of a super hero, he had begun to spend more time with his team, trying to understand how they could seem to just live normally and not always have their guard up constantly. Robin was capable of such things, but only for a short period of time.

The one thing that still kept him wondering was Slade, their one and only villain who remained at large. It was unknown what had become of him, but Robin was skeptical about the idea that he had simply vanished. He was up to something, but what Robin needed to know was what. Slade was cunning, calculated, and cold. Everything he did was for a reason. He would only strike when he had the advantage, and when that advantage was no more, he would sink into the shadows where no one could find him. He was evil. There was simply no one else like him. One good deed did not make him any better. Helping the Titans defeat Trigon would not simply erase the crimes he committed. Robin began to wonder if letting Slade go was a wise idea. Surely, that decision would come back to stab him in the back, but in any case, they would be ready should Slade return to bring chaos.

"Robin, what troubles you," Starfire asked innocently.

Starfire's bright emerald eyes spoke many volumes about herself. She was everything that a person should be: innocent, caring, and stunning. Few people like her existed, and fewer existed that were warriors. She was fiercely protective of Robin and the Teen Titans, but not possessive. She was naïve at times, but very intelligent. She was compassionate, but also knew when the time was to do battle. Robin, in a way envied her. She was many things he was not. She had constantly had to remind him of more than duty and work, and for that he was grateful. Of course, Beast Boy had taught him that lesson as well.

"Just reminiscing," Robin began. "And wondering about-"

For the first time in six months, the alarms sounded. Robin's thoughts were interrupted was he hastily made his way to the main terminal. A image of the city maps appeared. Coordinates were being marked.

"So what have we got now," Cyborg asked. "It's about time we start getting back into gear."

"Here. Hypertech Industries."

"They got some of the best tech gear in the country, but no weapons."

"Doesn't matter. Whoever's stealing, we're busting."

He turned to face the others.

"Titans, GO!"

**As I write this story, you will see what this OC is all about. And this OC will not be overpowered, but he's got a few tricks that the Titans have never seen. Review, follow, and favorite. Any criticism is appreciated. Peace!**


End file.
